Vampire Lucifer
by BeibiEXOl
Summary: it's GS for uke/Luhan vampire cantik yg tdk bisa menemukan kebahagian, hanya kehidupan semu yang ia jalani selama ini. Oh sehun yg sangat membenci dirinya karena telah mengubahnya menjadi vampire/ baekyeol yg terancam, kyungsoo vampire yg jatuh cinta pada kai si manusia playboy, tao anak manusia di masalalu kris, hub chen dan xiumin yang terlarang, sulay yang harus menyelamatkannya
1. Chapter 1

**author lanjut lagi dg ff selanjutnya. author sengaja ngepost new story banyak-banyak biar kalian ga bosan nunggu ff yang lain update ,, hehe masih dengan hunhan! kyaa.**

**happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't forget for review ne!**

.

.

.

Summary : it's GS!/Luhan seorang vampire cantik yang tidak bisa menemukan kebahagian, hanya kehidupan semu yang ia jalani selama ini. Oh sehun yang sangat membenci dirinya karena telah mengubahnya menjadi vampire/ HUNHAN/TAORIS/KAISOO/BAEKYEOL/CHENMIN/SULAY/GS for Uke

.

.

.

"tujuanku hanya satu, membunuh yeoja itu" -sehun

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah tertarik pada apapun. Aku hanya ingin menghilang"-luhan

.

.

.

Pagi hari di XOXO high school, para siswa-siswi baru datang pagi-pagi untuk upacara penyambutan.

"Ssst sst, sehun-ah aku tidak sabar ingin melihat sunbae2 disini. Apalagi disini ada kelompok bernama exo yang sangat keren. Oh my! Aku ingin berjabat tangan dengan mereka" cicit yeoja bermata panda itu tersenyum lebar dilorong kelas.

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

BRUUK!

"Aduuh.." Umpat tao saat ia menabrak seseorang. Ia mendongakan wajahnya kesal. Dilihatnya kumpulan wajah2 tampan didepannya.

"Sss-ss- saa-ssuu-ssunnn -sssstt -sun -sunbaeee" ucapnya tergagap terus membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali.

Namja yang ditabrak tao tadi langsung berdiri menatapnya kesal dan sisis.

"M-mmaa maafk-kkaan s-ssay-sayaa sunn-ssu-suunbaeee m-mmaa aaf" ucap tao hampir menangis bukan karena namja yang ia tabrak tapi namja berambut pirang yang berdiri didepannya itu.

"Kau tidak punya mataya?" Ucap namja yang ia tabrak itu kesal. Namja didepan tao tadi melanjutkan jalannya angkuh.

"Kris hyung! Dia menambrakku!" Ucap namja itu kesal. Namja yang dipanggil tadi hanya menyeringai kecil tanpa satu orangpun yang menyadarinya, lalu kembali melangkah dengan santai.

"Kau tidak akan kulepaskan nona panda" ucap namja yang tadi ditabrak menatap kesal.

"M-maafkan aku chen sunbae! A-aaku aku tidak sengajaa.. Ma-maafkan aku " ucap tao saat membaca name tag chen. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau nama-nama orang tadi karena ia fans mereka.

"Sudahlah chen, kita sibuk" interupsi namja berwajah angelic (suho)

Diiringi dengan hawa dingin yeoja bersurai pink muda yang panjang hampir menutupi seluruh punggungnya, wajahnya cantik seperti bidadari tapi ekspresinya datar, sangat datar.

"Sst, lu aku senang kau hari ini masuk" bisik chen tersenyum saat memandang luhan. Tapi na'as, luhan bahkan tidak menatapnya dan melangkah angkuh. Disampingnya seorang yeoja bersurai caramel berdimple. Satu kata untuk yeoja itu 'manis' wajahnya memberi kehangatan bagi siapa yang menatapnya, tapi tidak dengan matanya. Ya, dia adalah zhang yixing atau biasa dipanggil lay.

"Kajja, chen. Nanti kita terlambat" ucapnya lembut.

"Araseo" ucap chen malas. Dan kembali berjalan angkuh.

.

.

.

Sehun side

Tao menatapku memohon pertolongan saat sunbae bernama chen itu menatapnya tajam. Saat aku hendak berjalan kearah tao yeoja yang sangat kuingat wajahnya itu berlalu melewatiku. Langkahku terhenti tepat dihadapannya, aku menatapnya tajam. Ingin rasanya aku mengeluarkan pistolku dan menembaknya tepat dikepalanya, jika ini tidak disekolah. Ia hanya berlalu melewatiku,

Tentu, ia adalah mahluk terkejam yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan mengubahku menjadi mahluk terkutuk seperti saat ini. Sekumpulan dari mereka masih melewatiku, pandanganku bertemu dengan yeoja berdimple itu. Entah, aku hanya menatapnya penuh kebencian. Aku membenci vampire.

"Sehun-ah! Kau tidak membantuku! Menyebalkan! Uaaahh otokhe, chen sunbae sudah mengancamku seperti itu. Sehun-ah aku takut otokhe otokhe!" Pekik tao menghentakan kakinya kesal saat kumpulan mahluk laknat itu pergi.

"Sudahlah tao, mereka tidak akan mengganggumu" ucapku dingin. Wajah yeoja datar itu masih terbayang diotakku.

"Hun? Kau kenapa?" Tanya tao mengerjapkan matanya tepat didepan wajahku. Astaga? Wajahnya sangat besar dan menakutkan.

"Ya!" Pekiknya kesal saat aku mendorong wajahnya.

"Kau melihat sunbae itu? Hmm kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan, dia sangat pendiam hun. Wajahnya seperti orang sakit lebih parah daripada wajahmu" ucap tao.

"Hn, dan aku akan membunuhnya" batinku.

.

.

.

Kini para siswa baru berkumpul diaula serba guna sekolah ini. Gedung aulanya sangat besar dan kursinya tersusun rapi.

"Dimana kkamjong? Apa dia terlambat dihari pertamanya" gumam tao yang sudah duduk dikursi.

BRUK!

Seorang namja berambut acak-acakan seragam yang tidak rapi dan jangan lupakan dasinya yang belum terpasang itu langsung duduk disebelah tao.

"Ya! Kkamjong! Kenapa kau lama sekali eoh! Kau ini! Sifat ti-"

"Bisa kalian diam" interupsi yeoja bersurai pink muda sebahu itu.

"M-maaf" ucap tao menundukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya tidak ingin kau ditegur sunbae itu. Lihatlah dia terus-terusan menatapmu" ucap yeoja itu lagi. Tao melirik sunbae yang ditunjuk yeoja itu.

DEG!

"K-kris sunbae?" Batin tao.

"Benarkan?" Ucap yeoja itu lagi.

"Em, aah - perkenalkan namaku tao,hwang zitao" ucap tao tersenyum.

"Ne, namaku zelo, kim zelo" ucapnya tersenyum ramah.

"Dan juga, 2 namja ini temanku. Dia sehun dan ini kai" ucap tao lagi. Zelo tersenyum pada kai dan sehun. Kai membalas tersenyum sedangkan sehun hanya memandang datar.

"Dan ini, dia temanku. Daehyun" ucap zelo. Tao menengok kearah yeoja bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum.

"Daehyun"

"Tao"

.

.

.

Para anggota osis berdiri dipanggung disamping kepala sekolah dan guru2 yang akan mendampingi siswa nanti saat masa orientasi.

"Kau menyukainya?" Bisik chen pada kris. Kris merenyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Yeoja panda" ucapnya menyeringai.

"Jika kau macam2 padanya, aku tidak akan menjamin nyawamu" ucap kris dingin. Chen hanya memandang sweetdrop namja itu.

"Lu, tidak kah kau merasa anak itu terus2an menatapmu?" Bisik lay. Luhan memandang arah mata lay. Seorang namja muda bersurai silver.

DEG!

"D-diaa" batin luhan saat matanya bertemu pada sehun. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Ia ingat, sangat ingat kejadian itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau mengenalnya?" Bisik lay khawatir.

"Anyi" jawab luhan.

"Baiklah, ketua osis akan membacakan pembagian kelompoknya" ucap kim sonsaengnim.

"Perkenalkan namaku kris. Aku akan membacakan pembagian kelompok. Yang dipanggil harap berbaris didepan pendamping masing-masing" ucap kris. Hampir semua yeoja digedung menahan nafasnya untuk tidak berteriak. Para pendamping sudah berdiri dibawah panggung. Yang memang luas.

"Kelompok I: kim taehyung, hwang zi tao, kim zelo, kim jongin, moon jongup, dan ren. Pendamping do kyungsoo dan kim chen.

Kelompok II: Oh sehun, jung daehyun, shin dongho, fey, suzy dan choi minho. Pendamping zhang yixing dan Luhan.

Kelompok III: bla-bla-bla"

Selesai membacakan kelompok akhirnya masing-masing kelompong bubar untuk perkenalkan lingkungan sekolah.

.

.

.

Sehun side.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari sini" ucap lay sunbae menjelaskan kegunakan lapangan yang saat ini kami injak. Aku terus menatap yeoja bersurai pink itu, tatapannya datar. Ia terlihat seperti orang sakit. Ingin rasanya ku cincang tubuhnya dan memberikannya kemonggu kalau saja monggu mau memakannya -_-'

Aku berjalan dibelakang luhan. Ouh! Hentikan aku jijik mengatakan namanya.

"Hmm sunbae! Aku boleh bertanya?" Ucap minho. Aku menoleh padanya heran. Tampangnya menyengir seperti kuda.

"Apa?" Tanya yixing sunbae.

"Hmm, apa sunbae sudah punya pacar?" Tanyanya.

"Ahaha!" Tawa suzy aneh.

"Aku sudah punya pacar" ucapnya santai.

"Yaah, lalu. Emm kalau luhan sunbae?" Tanya minho lagi. Dan vampire jelek itu menatapnya dingin.

"E-ehm. Minho ssi, dia belum punya pacar. Kau mau menjadi pacarnya?" Tanya lay.

"Whoaaa! Jinja. Jika sunbae mau" ucap minho tersenyum malu. Dan si vampire jelek itu malah melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

.

"Naah, ini adalah kantinnya" ucap lay sunbae mengakhiri tour kami.

"Besok kalian masuk lagi seperti biasa, dan pengumuman kelas kalian ada dimading ne" ucap lay.

Setelah tour yang menurut luhan sangat membosankan itu ia segera berlari kebelakang sekolah. Tenggorokannya sangat haus. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya suara baritone menghampirinya.

"Kris.." Lirihnya langsung mendorong kris kedinding, mengarahkan bibir pucatnya keleher jenjang namja itu lalu menancapkan gigi taringnya.

"Kau bisa meminumnya perlahan lu" ucap kris merasa nyeri dilehernya saat yeoja itu meminum terlalu cepat.

"Ahh.. Thanks kris" ucap luhan.

Chu~

Kris menjilat sisa darah disudut bibir luhan.

"Ternyata darahku sangat manis" gumam namja itu tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Bukankah kau tadi malam sudah menghabiskan 2 kantung darah?" Ucap kris kesal.

"Aku tidak tau, aku hanya terlalu lelah" lirih luhan.

"Sudahlah, kajja" ucap kris menggandeng tangannya. Luhan melepas genggamannya. Kris hanya menatap kecewa pada temannya itu dan langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya.

.

.

.

Tao berlari kencang, ia tidak percaya yang ia lihat. Sunbae yang disukainya berciuman dengan luhan sunbae. Kris dan luhan.

BRUK!

"Aw" ucapnya meringis saat sikunya membentur lantai.

"Kau kenapa?" Ucap namja datar itu membantu sahabatnya berdiri.

"Sehun?" Gumam tao kesal.

"Apa kau habis melihat hantu. Seperti jongin saja" gumam sehun menatap jongin yang masih dengan wajah ketakutan entah kenapa disebelaahnya itu.

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar gerbang bersama.

Ke-tiga sekawan itu terhenti melihat yeoja bersurai hitam dibawah bahu. Wajah yang pucat, bibir cherry dan mata bulatnya indah.

Yeoja itu menatap intens kearah namja hitam yang sudah hampir pingsan lalu masuk kemobilnya.

"Kau kenapa jjong?" Tanya tao bingung.

"A-anyi .."

Lalu mobil merah dibelakang mengalihkan perhatian tao dan sehun. Ya itu kris dan luhan. Tao menghela nafas berat sedangkan sehun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena kebencian.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan lemah memasuki rumahnya. Ia tinggal bersama kris, lay, suho, chen dan chanyeol. Chanyeol satu-satunya yang berada dikelas 2 sedangkan ia kelas 3.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Ucap chanyeol yang tengah membuka kulkas pada kris. Kris hanya mengendikan bahunya dan berjalan kekamarnya.

"Ya! Park chanyeol! Bisa kau berhenti membawa yeojamu kesini! Baunya membekas keseluruh penjuru rumah! Bahkan sampai kekamarmandiku!" Omel chen dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak bisa! Jika tidak ada baekki siapa yang memasak untuk kita" ucap chanyeol malas. Memakan masakan olahan baekhyun.

"Ia masih sering kesini?" Tanya lay ikut makan bersama chanyeol.

"Hm, tadi aku mati-matian mengajarinya fisika. Otaknya sangat buntu" omel chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau seperti itu juga?" Ucap lay malas.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Saat kau menjadi siswa disunkyungwan dinasti joseon aku masih ingat bagaimana papa mengubahmu. Kau sangat tolol" ucap lay tertawa kecil.

"Tapi sekarang aku pintar nuuna, semua buku diperpustakaan bahkan sudah diluar kepala bagiku" ucap chanyeol malas.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengubah yeojachingumu itu?"

"Tidak! Tidaak akan! Baekhyun akan selamanya menjadi manusia! Tidak boleh! Ia tidak boleh menjadi vampire" ucap chanyeol kesal dengan pertanyaan lay.

"Baiklah, terserahmu. Dan masakannya semakin enak" komentar lay.

"Tentu, yang ia bisa hanya memasak. Itu pun harus memakan waktu seharian dan gosong beberapa kali" keluh chanyeol lagi.

.

.

.

Luhan side

Aku terduduk ditempat tidurku. Tubuhku sangat lemah. Setiap hari aku merasa sedih dan gelisah. Ya, tapi saat bertemu dengan anak itu. Mengapa hatiku terasa sedikit bergetar?

Saat itu aku masih bersama henry, dia adalah kakakku. Dari dulu aku vampire yang lemah, dan saat itu henry mengambil alih tubuhku. Aku masih melihat apa yang dilakukannya ia membunuh banyak orang, membunuh satu keluarga.

***flashback**

Aku masih terdiam didalam tubuhku yang dikendalikan oleh henry, tepatnya satu tubuh dan 2 jiwa.

Kami berada dirumah bernuansa eropa.

"Berikan aku pil abadi" ucap henry dingin. Didalam tubuh ini aku hanya terdiam memeluk lututku, setidaknya aku tidak merasakan sakit kalau henry ada didalam tubuhku.

"A-apa kau? Henry?" Ucap namja itu.

"Kyuhyun aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Aku menginginkan pil itu untuk menyembuhkan tubuhku!" Pekik henry kesal.

"Ahaha, tidak akan! Pil itu sudah kumusnahkan!" Ucap kyuhyun tersenyum evil.

"Bajingan kau!" Henry menampar. Terjadi pertarungan sengit didalam rumah itu. Datang yeoja lain membantu kyuhyun.

"Sungmin! Cepat lakukan rencana kita tadi malam!" Ucap kyuhyun yang sudah terkapar lemas. Yeoja itu berlari masuk keruangan saat henry masih memukuli kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya darahmu bisa memberiku kekuatan!" Ucap henry menyeringai dan menghisap darah kyuhyun sampai habis.

"JANGAN!" Pekik yeoja memukul kepalaku. tepatnya henry yang merasakannya. Aku masih terdiam menonton apa yang tubuhku lakukan.

"Wanita jalang!" Pekik henry kesal mengigitt leher yeoja bernama sungmin itu dan menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Aku juga merasakan betapa nikmatnya tubuhku, rasanya membuatku tenang dan segar kembali.

DEG!

Aku melihat seorang anak yang menatap nanar kami.

Ia ketakutan menatap henry. Henry mendekat kearah anak itu.

"Henry? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ucapku.

"Tentu saja membunuhnya" ucapnya tertawa kecil yang hanaya bisa aku dengar.

Aku memandangi kasihan kearah anak itu.

"Anak manis aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok, aku tau kau memakan pil itu. Dan aku akan membuatmu abadi agar bisa membuat pil itu untukku nanti" ucap henry dingin menancapkan taringnya dan memberi racun pada anak itu. Ingin rasanya aku menendang henry keluar dari tubuhku tapi aku tidak mampu. Dan aku hanya memandangi kasihan pada anak itu.

***Flashback end**

.

.

.

Still luhan side

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dijalanan malam ini. Melakukan kebiasaanku setiap malamnya.

Kini aku duduk didepan supermarket memandangi namja yang tengah sibuk menjual roti2 itu. Ya, dia oh sehun.

***flashback**

"Lu! Aaghh! S-sepertinya a-aku akan mati" lirih henry.

"A-apa yang terjadi padamu henry?"

"D-darah anak ini, ughh m-mengandung racun" ucapnya tercekat. Tubuhku langsung jatuh, jiwaku kembali mengendalikan tubuh ini. Rasanya benar-benar lelah tapi juga kuat.

"Aakhh! Aaaakkhhh!" Pekik anak didepanku itu. Aku menatapnya lirih. Tubuhnya mengigil. Segerak kudekap tubuh kurusnya.

Aku membawanya disepanjang jalan, mencari tempat yang cocok, dan aku menemukan rumah keluarga yoochun. Dia paman chanyeol, mungkin dia bisa menjaga anak ini.

***flashback end**

Aku memilih kembali kerumah, oh tidak .. Mengapa ada bau darah. Pandanganku menjadi gelap hanya aroma darah yang terlihat dimataku aku berjalan lemah mengikuti aroma itu.

Aku terhenti mendapati sekelompok orang-orang berpakaian hitam.

"Sial, mereka vampire hunter" rutukku melihat baju berlumur darah itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa" ucap mereka menyeringai padaku. Aku membalikkan badanku, aku sedang tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan darah bau para hunter itu.

SHOOT!

Mereka menembakan pistol perak kebahuku.

"Ahahaha! Sakit? Tentu saja! Kau pikir kami bodoh ha! Kau akan mati kali ini!" Ucap salah satu vampire hunter itu mencekik leherku.

Aku mencabik lehernya dengan taringku.

"Bajingann kau!" Teriaknya. Saat ia ingin menusukku dengan pisau perak itu, aku bisa saja menghindar. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merindukan rasa sakit.

.

.

.

Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya saat ini. Ia masih bersandar ditembok gedung tua itu. Tidak lagi ia rasa para hunter itu, tapi enggan baginya membuka mata. Mungkin juga kris atau yang lainnya.

BRUUK!

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan saat tembok didekat kepalanya retak. Ia menatap dalam namja yang kini dihadapannya itu.

Sehun?

Perlahan luhan menyentuh wajah sehun dengan tangan dinginnya.

"Aku merindukan wajahnya, sangat lama aku tidak melihatnya sedekat ini" batinnya.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Bukankah selama ini kau ingin membunuhku?" Ucap luhan dingin.

"Memang, itu yang ingin ku lakukan! Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu! Kau! Kauu! KAU MEMBUNUH KEDUA ORANG TUAKUUU!" Teriak sehun. Ia mencengkram leher luhan dengan satu tangannya, matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala.

Luhan menyeringai kecil, sungguh ia tidak habis pikir dengan sifat anak ini.

"Kenapa?" Ucap sehun dingin.

"Kenapa kau membunuh kedua orang tuaku ha?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Jika aku mengatakan bukan aku yang membunuh mereka, apa kau percaya?" Ucap luhan tersenyum kecil. Sehun mengeratkan cengkramannya bahkan tembok yang disenderi luhan sudah retak.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya keleher sehun lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tepat berhenti saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir namja itu.

Sehun terdiam kaku saat apa yang dilakukan oleh luhan.

Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher sehun dan terus melumat bibir halus itu.

Ia ketagihan.

Luhan terus menjilat bibir sehun melumatnya, merapatkan tubuhnya pada namja itu.

Basah?

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya, dilihatnya pipi sehun yang basah. "Apa dia menangis?" Batin luhan menatap sehun bersalah.

Tanpa ia sadari ia menggunakan kekuatan telekinesisnya saat mencium sehun, sehun tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

"M-maafkan aku" lirih luhan sedikit mundur.

"K-kau.."

"Nuuna! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu!" Panggil seseorang dari luar gang itu. Luhan masih menatap sehun lekat begitu pula dengan sehun.

"Kalau bukan kau, siapa yang membunuh orang tuaku? Siapa yang membuatku menjadi vampire?" Ucap sehun tersenyum kecut. Lalu mendorong pundak luhan sampai ketembok dan membuat tembok itu hancur.

GREP!

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya HA!" Bentak namja yang tadi memanggil luhan.

Dengan gerak cepat namja itu mendorong sehun ketembok diseberang dan membuat tembok itu retak.

"Aku? Aku ingin membunuhnya" ucap sehun menyeringai.

Satu kepalan tangan hampir mengenai wajah sehun.

"Hentikan chanyeol, kita pulang" ucap luhan dingin berjalan meninggalkan gang sempit itu. Sehun menatap geram kearah luhan dan chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan kesal kerumahnya ia membanting pintunya kesal tanpa tau ada orang lain dirumah itu. Sehun menatap yeoja bermata bulat itu bingung.

"Jadi kau saudara jongin?" Ucap yeoja itu tersenyum. Sehun dapat melihat kilatan merah dibola mata hitam yeoja itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Perkenalkan aku kyungsoo, teman jongin" ucapnya tersenyum. Dan sejak kapan kai memberi tau orang lain nama aslinya.

"Tapi aku baru tau kalau saudara jongin adalah vampire" ucap kyungsoo lagi.

"Dan sepertinya sepupumu itu pun tidak tau identitasmu" ucapnya lagi berturut-turut.

Sehun menatap kesal kearah yeoja itu.

"S-sehun-ah? K-kau sudah pulang. E-eemm p-perkenalkan d-dia kyungsoo. D-dia sunbae kita di-disekolah" ucap kai dengan wajah pucat. Sehun merenyitkan keningnya heran, tidak biasanya sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu bertingkah gugup didepan yeoja, biasanya juga tidak tau malu.

"Waaah, jongin sangat harum kalau sudah mandi" ucap kyungsoo menyeringai mengelus leher kai.

"Huwaaaa!" Kai langsung berlari kebelakang sehun. Dan sehun pun akhirnya mengerti.

"S-sehunah! Ini gila! Y-yeeoja itu vampire! Baiklah .. kyungsoo sunbae, masalahmu denganku bukan dengannya. Jadi bisakan membiarkannya pergi saja" ucap kai pasrah menyerahkan dirinya pada kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya, aku hanya tertarik padamu" ucap kyungsoo malas.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya" ucap sehun dingin.

"Kami sudah memiliki perjanjian, tepatnya tadi pagi. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur masalahku" ucap kyungsoo angkuh.

"S-sehun sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Kau lebih baik tinggal dihotel hari ini, a-atau seterusnya" lirih kai. Sehun hanya menatap aneh kearah kai, dia sebenarnya takut atau senang sih -_-

Dengan langkah malas sehun naik kelantai atas letak kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kaisoo side

"S-ssunbae, sebenarnya untuk apa datang kemari" ucap kai kesal dan terkesan imut dimata kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana kehidupan sehari-harimu. Kau tidak perlu takut aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap kyungsoo santai sambil memandangi ruang tamu.

"Jadi ini rumah sehun? Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Rumahku dicheongdamdong selama ini aku menemani sehun, dan juga orang tuaku tinggal dijepang" ucap kai malas meninggalkan kyungsoo dan beranjak kekamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ucap kyungsoo bingung.

"Ganti baju, aku ingin kebengkel" ucap kai malas. Sebenarnya ia takut pada kyungsoo, tapi entah ia suka.

"Jadi ini kamarmu" gumam kyungsoo duduk ditempat tidur kai.

"Ya! Sunbae! Kenapa kau ikut kekamarku!"

"Terserah ku dong" ucap kyungsoo malas. Kai mengambil jaketnya kesal.

"Kajja aku temani" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Waeeee! Wae! Aku bisa sendiri"

"Nanti jika ada vampire lain yang ingin memakanmu bagaimana? Aku tidak mau makananku disentuh orang lain" ucap kyungsoo imut. Astaga mengapa vampire bisa seimut ini.

"Naik motor?" Gumam kyungsoo.

"Hmm, kenapa? Sunbae takut? Kalau takut pegangan yang erat yaa" ucap kai modus.

"Tentu" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

GLUP.

Kai sadar, kyungsoo bukan yeoja biasa yang akan takut, merengek atau bermanja-manja. Dia vampire kai.

Kai merasakan dingin dilehernya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"S-sunbae, bisakah tidak menyentuh leherku?" Bisikkai.

"Em, tentu" ucap kyungsoo lagi.

*flashback

Saat itu kai bangun telat, ia buru-buru kesekolahan. Karena gerbang ditutup terpaksa ia harus memanjat pagar dibelakang sekolah, ditumpuknya beberapa kotak dan akhirnya ia sampai dipuncak tembok. Dengan sigap ia meloncat turun, tapi na'as. Ia terjatuh tepat digendongan seorang yeoja dan jangan lupakan gendongan ala bridal stylenya.

Kai menatap yeoja itu takjub, ada noda merah dibibir yeoja itu. "Dia bermaksud menggodaku?" Batin kai.

"Kau membuat minumanku jatuh" ucap yeoja itu. Kai merenyitkan keningnya menatap ketanah. "Kantung darah? Golongan A?" Batin kai. Perlahan kyungsoo menurunkaan kai.

"D-darah?" Gumam kai.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan menghisap darahmu" ucap kyungsoo datar. Matanya berubah merah dan taringnya menyembul dibibir kissablenya.

*flashback end.

Kai menghela nafas kesal dijalan.

"Kyaaaa! S-sunbae! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekiknya seperti yeoja.

"Aku tidak tahan ingin merasakan darahmu" ucap kyungsoo. Motor yang dikendarai kai sedikit oleng karena itu.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri didepan cermin dikamar mandinya. Entah ia sadar, saat luhan menciumnya ia tidak menolak ataupun menerima itu. Tapi ia hanya diam.

"Aku tidak boleh memiliki rasa apapun padanya. Dia .. Dia telah membunuh orang tua ku" batin sehun.

PRANK!

Hanya dengan tatapan matanya sehun memecahkan kaca dihadapannya. Kulit wajahnya sedikit terluka karena pecahan kaca, tapi kembali tertutup.

"Mengapa wajahnya terus membayangiku" lirihnya mencoba menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja bersurai pink itu tengah menyisir rambutnya didepan cermin. Poninya yang tidak beraturan menutupi sedikit alisnya. Ia memberikan sedikit pemerah untuk bibir pucatnya. Dilihat seperti ini ia sudah seperti karakter2 ditokoh anime. Sejenak ia teringat kejadian malam itu.

"Pembunuh?" Lirihnya menatap cermin.

"Kau sudah selesai lu?" Ucap lay dari luar kamar.

Luhan hanya mengangguk menatap lay. Mereka jalan bersama kemeja makan.

"Whoaa, uri baekhyun juga makan bersama?" Ucap suho tersenyum ramah.

"Ne harabeoji" ucap baekhyun menyengir kuda.

"Yack! Kau bilang apa? Harabeoji!" Ucap suho sarkastis.

"Bahkan wajah suho dibandingkan wajahmu dia terlihat lebih muda" celetuk yeoja bersurai pink sebahu yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Uri zelo juga disini?" Ucap suho tersenyum ramah.

"Aku ingin menemui eonni" ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

Mengambil kursi disamping luhan.

"Aigoo zelo-ie benar-benar. Kau terkenal sebagai fans girl luhan disekolah" ucap chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku memang fans luhan eonni. Oh iya, teman-temanku bilang aku mirip dengan luhan eonni, uuhhh aku tidak sabar ingin memanjangkan rambutku" cicit zelo dimeja makan.

"Kau masih kelas 1 tapi sudah terkenal satu sekolah" ucap baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

Chanyeol menatap luhan yang masih dengan santai memakan makanannya.

"Siapa namja tadi malam?" Tanya chanyeol membuka pembicaraan lagi, tapi suasana berganti menjadi dingin. Luhan mendongakan kepala menatap chanyeol, yang lainnya juga menatap bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu tau" ucap luhan dingin.

"Dia berkencan?!" Pekik chen kaget.

"Kau ingin mati?" Timpal lay.

"Hum, aku sudah pernah mati sekali dan itu sangat tidak mengenakkan"

"Sebenarnya siapa namja itu?" Gumam chen lagi.

"Kau melihat dimana yeol?" Tanya zelo.

"Panggil aku oppa, dan aku melihatnya dijalan" ucap chanyeol santai.

"Bisa kau katakan pada kami lu?" Ucap lay mencoba membujuk luhan.

"Dia .. Anak 12 tahun yang lalu" ucap luhan.

"Mwooo? D-diaaa?!" Pekik lay takjub.

"Dia mencoba membunuhmu?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Benar! Dia bahkan membuat bahumu retak" omel chanyeol lagi.

"Mwo! Eonni! Siapa dia! Aku ingin membunuhnya!" Pekik zelo kesal.

"Mungkin kau akan dibunuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau sempat membunuhnya zelolo" ucap suho tertawa kecil.

"Dia tidak akan membunuhku. Sudahlah. Aku pergi" ucap luhan dingin beranjak dari meja makan. Zelo berlari kecil mengikuti langkah luhan.

"Eonni? Siapa namja itu? Mengapa dia ingin membunuh eonni? Bukankah eonni orang yang baik? Apa dia bodoh?" Celoteh zelo.

"Zelo, bisa kau tidak mengikutiku? Berangkatlah bersama yang lain. Dan besok, jangan datang kesini lagi" ucap luhan.

"Wae eonni? Baekhyun eonni juga kesini jadi tidak ada alasan hanya karena aku manusia dan tidak boleh datang kesini" ucap zelo lagi kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong eonni? Kau akan jalan kaki?" Gumam zelo saat mereka berjalan keluar gerbang.

Lalu mobil ferrari merah menghampiri mereka.

"Lu ayo masuk, dan .. Zelo? Naiklah" ucap namja berambut blonde itu.

"Kris oppa!" Pekik zelo langsung duduk dibelakang.

Dijalan hanya didominasi oleh kris dan zelo.

"Lu, aku tidak pulang semalaman kau tau .. Hmm mencari mangsa baru" ucap kris. Bagaimanapun ia selalu mengatakan pada luhan jika ia tidak pulang atau apapun yang terjadi.

Sesampai disekolah, seperti biasa luhan dan kris selalu berjalan beriringan bersama, dan kali ini ditambah dengan zelo.

"Oppa, aku ingin mewarnai rambutku diujung sini seperti rambut oppa. Jadi lengkap aku menjadi anak kalian. Ahaha" tawa zelo disepanjang jalan, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tao, sehun dan daehyun.

"Tao-ie!" Pekiknya tepat disamping telinga kris.

"Yack! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak didekatku" omel kris kesal mentakbam kening zelo. Luhan menatap lirih kearah sehun, ia sedikit khawatir zelo berteman dengan sehun.

"Eonni! Bye!" Pekik zelo bergabung teman-temannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap kris memandang luhan.

"Gwaenchana" ucapnya dingin melalui kris.

Kris terdiam sejenak menatap yeoja bermata panda yang masih menatapnya lekat.

"Kau dekat dengan mereka?" Tanya tao disepanjang jalan.

"Hm, luhan itu eonniku" ucap zelo tersenyum bangga.

"Teruslah bermimpi" dengus daehyun.

"Wae? Dia selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Dia juga terkadang menginap dirumahku! Dan dia selalu melindungiku jung daehyun! Berhenti iri padaku dan lihat! Kakak iparmu sudah datang!" Pekik zelo kesal. Daehyun menatap mobil chanyeol yang ada baekhyun disitu.

"Whoaa, chanyeol sunbae itu juga kelompok exo kan? Omona, dia sangat keren" gumam tao menatap kagum.

"Kau fans exo juga?" Tanya zelo.

"Hmm, aku sangat mengagumi mereka"

"Ahaha, kau tau siapa yang memberi nama kelompok exo itu? Itu aku! Uuuh mereka adalah kelompok mahluk berwajah sempurna" ucap zelo.

Sehun menghela nafas kecil meninggalkan yeoja2 yang tengah asik bergosip atau sekalipun berfangirl ria.

Ia masih memikirkan cara untuk membalas dendam pada luhan, atau lebih tepatnya. Ia ingin memasttikan siapa yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan juga yang mengubahnya menjadi vampire.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah jalan beriringan.

"Baek, tunggu!" Ucap chanyeol melihat namja yang tadi malam itu. Ia menatap tajam kearah namja itu.

"Nugu? Kau mengenalkan?" Tanya baekhyun bingung.

"Dia orangnya" ucap chanyeol dingin menatap sehun. Baekhyun menatap intens kearah sehun.

"Nugu?" Tambah seseorang lagi yang tidak disadari ada ditengah sejoli itu.

"Mengagertkan -_- apa yang kau lakukan disini jung daehyun?" Ucap baekhyun kesal.

"Anyi, ini jalan kekelasku eonni" ucapnya malas.

"Eh? Sehun-ah!" Panggil daehyun berjalan kearah sehun.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya daehyun bingung. Sehun hanya mengidikan bahunya dan berlalu kekelasnya. Ia baru saja dari aula dan sudah mengetahu kelasnya.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi luhan terus termenung dikelasnya. Ia memikirkan sehun, ia peduli, ia tidak ingin sehun membencinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan" lirihnya kecil.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa kris, luhan, chanyeol, lay dan chen bersama keruangan khusus untuk mereka. Karena sekolah ini milik orang tua suho, mereka mendapat perlakuan khusus. Ruangan itu tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat. Tidak ada guru yang protes ataupun berani menegur mereka. Bahkan saat luhan tidak masuk sekolah hampir sebulan toh, mereka siswa khusus.

DiXOXO high school kris,luhan,chen,suho,lay dan chanyeol adalah siswa khusus yang dibebaskan dalam segala hal. Mereka pintar dalam segi akademis maupun non akademis. Mereka pintar berorganisasi seperti osis, kris dan chanyeol dibidang basket, suho dibidang pelajaran(matematika, fisika dll), lay dibidang dance, chen dibidang vokal. Hampir setiap perlombaan antar sekolah dimenangkan oleh XHS. Dan mereka masih dalam lingkup keluarga. Anak angkat dari choi siwon dan kwon yuri. Siwon dan yuri adalah vampire yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun. Mereka memiliki banyak harta.

Kembali kekisah, saat ini belum ada yang tau kemampuan luhan. Karena yeoja itu sosok yang paling misterius diantara semua anggota exo.

Nama exo diambil dari nama perusahaan yang didirikan oleh siwon, dan mereka adalah anak exo. Begitulah orang menyebutnya. Hidup penuh dengan kemewahan.

Luhan si yeoja cantik misterius, memiliki tampang dingin tapi jika dipandang wajahnya selalu nampak sedih. Jangan lupakan rambut indah pink muda nan panjangnya sampai kepaha malah, sungguh mahluk paling indah.

Kris namja tampan berkharisma, wajahnya tak kalah dingin. Senyumnya dapat membuat wanita siapa saja pingsan.

Chanyeol namja yang murah senyum, sangat multitalent. Tapi, dia sangat suka membully.

Chen namja yang lumayan tampan, paling banyak bicara suka memandang sinis kesemua orang. Paling menyebalkan karena yang paling sering memprovokasi pembullyan.

Lay yeoja cantik berdimple, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apapun. Dia hanya mementingkan keluarganya (luhan,kris,chanyeol,suho,chen). Tapi ia akan sangat mengerikan jika marah.

Suho namja tampan berkharisma dan berwajah angelic pacar lay. Dia yang paling ramah. Dia tidak terlalu suka membully. Dan suka menolong korban chen dan chanyeol.

Itulah mereka para exo family.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sampai keexo camp, ruangan khusus untuk mereka. Dilihat ruangan ini sebenarnya tidak pantas berada disekolah, ada banyak peralatan modern. Mereka memiliki tempat favorite masing-masing kris suka disofa sambil bermain gadgetnya. Chen dan chanyeol didepat sofa tv bermain ps. Luhan diperpustakaan mini memiliki satu sofa single. Ia menghabiskan waktunya disana. Lay suka dimeja puzzle, suho biasanya akan duduk disofa tengah bersama kris tapi ia belum datang.

.

.

.

Disisi lain tao tengah duduk gemetar dimejanya.

"Kau kenapa sih tao?" Tanya kai malas.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan kai" ucap tao bergetar sambil menggigiti kukunya takut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya sehun menutup bukunya malas.

"Sepertinya aku akan menjadi target pembullyan exo hun-ah" lirih tao.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu.."

Tao menceritaan saat pulang sekolah ia tidak sengaja menabrak kris dan menumpahkan capuchino dibajunya, dan parahnya baju itu pemberian luhan dan luhan yang membuat baju itu. Kris menatap tao kesal sedangkan chen sudah naik darah, ia saja tidak pernah dibuatkan baju oleh luhan.

"Kau benar-benar cari masalah ternyata anak panda" ucap chen geram.

"S-sunbae, kumohon maafkan aku" ucap tao hampir menangis.

"Sudahlah, tidak-apa-apa" ucap kris santai langsung masuk kemobilnya.

"Hey kau! Lihat saja besokk bagaimana hidupmu" ucap chen menyeringai. Tao bergidik ngeri.

Memandang punggung chen yang menghilang dibalik kaca mobil.

"Tapi tidak jika kau meminta maaf pada ace princess kita" ucap kris tersenyum sinis. Tao mengerti ia harus meminta maaf pada luhan, houuh mimpipun ia tidak akan pernah berani.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Bagaimana? Seru ga? Ahaha. Author terinspirasi dari anime vampire knight entah seru banget sih. Tapi alurnya jauh beda dengan ini :D**

**makasih suda mau ngebaca .. satu review dari kalian sangat berharga ..**

**tolong review ne ..**

**don;t be silence reader:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan review**

***LVenge : Dia punya alasan dan masih rahasia. Hehee, hub luhan sama kris itu sahabatan + keluarga tapi ada plus plus-nya. Kyungsoo itu gak masuk exo fam' tapi dia itu sejenis vampire bangsawan gitu. Thx for review**

*** : yeayy! Sama nih kita. Kekkeuw aku jatuh cinta banget sama vampire knight! Apa lagi sama zero makanya pas liat rambut sehun silver langsung deh pengen bikin ff ttg vampire knight. Thx for review.**

***oh chaca : gak semua vampire itu exo fam'**

***ccdtksexoot12 : mian updatenya lama. Bingung soalnya ngelanjutinnya. Tapi ini udah lanjut. Big thanks for review ne**

**Thanks juga buat sanshaini Hikari/ lulurara/ eishaa/ Guest/ hun for han/ ollind96/ diiah**

**BIG THANKS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Perlahan luhan menyentuh wajah sehun dengan tangan dinginnya.

**"Aku merindukan wajahnya, sangat lama aku tidak melihatnya sedekat ini"** batinnya.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Bukankah selama ini kau ingin membunuhku?" Ucap luhan dingin.

"Memang, itu yang ingin ku lakukan! Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu! Kau! Kauu! KAU MEMBUNUH KEDUA ORANG TUAKUUU!" Teriak sehun. Ia mencengkram leher luhan dengan satu tangannya, matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala.

Luhan menyeringai kecil, sungguh ia tidak habis pikir dengan sifat anak ini.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menatap dingin.

"Kenapa kau membunuh kedua orang tuaku ha?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Jika aku mengatakan bukan aku yang membunuh mereka, apa kau percaya?" Ucap luhan tersenyum kecil. Sehun mengeratkan cengkramannya bahkan tembok yang disenderi luhan sudah retak.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya keleher sehun lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tepat berhenti saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir namja itu.

Sehun terdiam kaku saat apa yang dilakukan oleh luhan.

Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher sehun dan terus melumat bibir halus itu.

Ia ketagihan.

Luhan terus menjilat bibir sehun melumatnya, merapatkan tubuhnya pada namja itu.

Basah?

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya, dilihatnya pipi sehun yang basah. "Apa dia menangis?" Batin luhan menatap sehun bersalah.

Tanpa ia sadari ia menggunakan kekuatan telekinesisnya saat mencium sehun, sehun tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

"M-maafkan aku" lirih luhan sedikit mundur.

"K-kau.."

"Nuuna! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu!" Panggil seseorang dari luar gang itu. Luhan masih menatap sehun lekat begitu pula dengan sehun.

"Kalau bukan kau, siapa yang membunuh orang tuaku? Siapa yang membuatku menjadi vampire?" Ucap sehun tersenyum kecut. Lalu mendorong pundak luhan sampai ketembok dan membuat tembok itu hancur.

GREP!

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya HA!" Bentak namja yang tadi memanggil luhan.

Dengan gerak cepat namja itu mendorong sehun ketembok diseberang dan membuat tembok itu retak.

"Aku? Aku ingin membunuhnya" ucap sehun menyeringai.

Satu kepalan tangan hampir mengenai wajah sehun.

"Hentikan chanyeol, kita pulang" ucap luhan dingin berjalan meninggalkan gang sempit itu. Sehun menatap geram kearah luhan dan chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan kesal kerumahnya ia membanting pintunya kesal tanpa tau ada orang lain dirumah itu. Sehun menatap yeoja bermata bulat itu bingung.

"Jadi kau saudara jongin?" Ucap yeoja itu tersenyum. Sehun dapat melihat kilatan merah dibola mata hitam yeoja itu.

"Siapa kau?"

"Perkenalkan aku kyungsoo, teman jongin" ucapnya tersenyum. Dan sejak kapan kai memberi tau orang lain nama aslinya.

"Tapi aku baru tau kalau saudara jongin adalah vampire" ucap kyungsoo lagi.

"Dan sepertinya sepupumu itu pun tidak tau identitasmu" ucapnya lagi berturut-turut.

Sehun menatap kesal kearah yeoja itu.

"S-sehun-ah? K-kau sudah pulang. E-eemm p-perkenalkan d-dia kyungsoo. D-dia sunbae kita di-disekolah" ucap kai dengan wajah pucat. Sehun merenyitkan keningnya heran, tidak biasanya sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu bertingkah gugup didepan yeoja, biasanya juga tidak tau malu.

"Waaah, jongin sangat harum kalau sudah mandi" ucap kyungsoo menyeringai mengelus leher kai.

"Huwaaaa!" Kai langsung berlari kebelakang sehun. Dan sehun pun akhirnya mengerti.

"S-sehunah! Ini gila! Y-yeeoja itu vampire! Baiklah .. kyungsoo sunbae, masalahmu denganku bukan dengannya. Jadi bisakan membiarkannya pergi saja" ucap kai pasrah menyerahkan dirinya pada kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya, aku hanya tertarik padamu" kyungsoo berujar malas.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya" sehun menatap kyungsoo dingin.

"Kami sudah memiliki perjanjian, tepatnya tadi pagi. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur masalahku" balas kyungsoo angkuh.

"S-sehun sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Kau lebih baik tinggal dihotel hari ini, a-atau seterusnya" lirih kai. Sehun hanya menatap aneh kearah kai, dia sebenarnya takut atau senang sih -_-

Dengan langkah malas sehun naik kelantai atas letak kamarnya.

.

.

**Kaisoo side**

"S-ssunbae, sebenarnya untuk apa datang kemari" ucap kai kesal dan terkesan imut dimata kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana kehidupan sehari-harimu. Kau tidak perlu takut aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ucap kyungsoo santai sambil memandangi ruang tamu.

"Jadi ini rumah sehun? Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Rumahku dicheongdamdong selama ini aku menemani sehun, dan juga orang tuaku tinggal dijepang" ucap kai malas meninggalkan kyungsoo dan beranjak kekamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ucap kyungsoo bingung.

"Ganti baju, aku ingin kebengkel" ucap kai malas. Sebenarnya ia takut pada kyungsoo, tapi entah ia suka.

"Jadi ini kamarmu" gumam kyungsoo duduk ditempat tidur kai.

"Ya! Sunbae! Kenapa kau ikut kekamarku!"

"Terserah ku dong" ucap kyungsoo malas. Kai mengambil jaketnya kesal.

"Kajja aku temani" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Waeeee! Wae! Aku bisa sendiri"

"Nanti jika ada vampire lain yang ingin memakanmu bagaimana? Aku tidak mau makananku disentuh orang lain" ucap kyungsoo imut. Astaga mengapa vampire bisa seimut ini.

"Naik motor?" Gumam kyungsoo.

"Hmm, kenapa? Sunbae takut? Kalau takut pegangan yang erat yaa" ucap kai modus.

"Tentu" ucap kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

GLUP.

Kai sadar, kyungsoo bukan yeoja biasa yang akan takut, merengek atau bermanja-manja. Dia vampire kai.

Kai merasakan dingin dilehernya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"S-sunbae, bisakah tidak menyentuh leherku?"

"Em, tentu"

***flashback**

Saat itu kai bangun telat, ia buru-buru kesekolahan. Karena gerbang ditutup terpaksa ia harus memanjat pagar dibelakang sekolah, ditumpuknya beberapa kotak dan akhirnya ia sampai dipuncak tembok. Dengan sigap ia meloncat turun, tapi na'as. Ia terjatuh tepat digendongan seorang yeoja dan jangan lupakan gendongan ala bridal stylenya.

Kai menatap yeoja itu takjub, ada noda merah dibibir yeoja itu. **."Dia bermaksud menggodaku?**" Batin kai.

"Kau membuat sarapanku jatuh" ucap yeoja itu. Kai merenyitkan keningnya menatap ketanah. **."Kantung darah? Golongan A?"** Batin kai. Perlahan kyungsoo menurunkaan kai.

"D-darah?" Gumam kai.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan menghisap darahmu" ucap kyungsoo datar. Matanya berubah merah dengan taring menyembul dibibir kissablenya.

***flashback end**

Kai menghela nafas kesal dijalan.

"Kyaaaa! S-sunbae! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekiknya seperti yeoja.

"Aku tidak tahan ingin merasakan darahmu" ucap kyungsoo. Motor yang dikendarai kai sedikit oleng karena itu.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri didepan cermin dikamar mandinya. Entah ia sadar, saat luhan menciumnya ia tidak menolak ataupun menerima itu. Tapi ia hanya diam.

**."Aku tidak boleh memiliki rasa apapun padanya. Dia .. Dia telah membunuh oraang tuaku"** batin sehun.

PRANK!

Hanya dengan tatapan matanya sehun memecahkan kaca dihadapannya. Kulit wajahnya sedikit terluka karena pecahan kaca, tapi kembali tertutup.

"Mengapa wajahnya terus membayangiku" lirihnya mencoba menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja bersurai pink itu tengah menyisir rambutnya didepan cermin. Poninya yang tidak beraturan menutupi sedikit alisnya. Ia memberikan sedikit pemerah untuk bibir pucatnya. Dilihat seperti ini ia sudah seperti karakter2 ditokoh anime. Sejenak ia teringat kejadian malam itu.

"Pembunuh?" Lirihnya menatap cermin.

"Kau sudah selesai lu?" Ucap lay dari luar kamar.

Luhan hanya mengangguk menatap lay. Mereka jalan bersama kemeja makan.

"Whoaa, uri baekhyun juga makan bersama?" Ucap suho tersenyum ramah.

"Ne harabeoji" ucap baekhyun menyengir kuda.

"Yack! Kau bilang apa? Harabeoji!" Ucap suho sarkastis.

"Bahkan wajah suho dibandingkan wajahmu dia terlihat lebih muda" celetuk yeoja bersurai pink sebahu yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Uri zelo juga disini?" Ucap suho tersenyum ramah.

"Aku ingin menemui eonni" ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

Mengambil kursi disamping luhan.

"Aigoo zelo-ie benar-benar. Kau terkenal sebagai fangirl luhan disekolah" ucap chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku memang fans luhan eonni. Oh iya, teman-temanku bilang aku mirip dengan luhan eonni, uuhhh aku tidak sabar ingin memanjangkan rambutku" cicit zelo dimeja makan.

"Kau masih kelas 1 tapi sudah terkenal satu sekolah" ucap baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

Chanyeol menatap luhan yang masih dengan santai memakan makanannya.

"Siapa namja tadi malam?" Tanya chanyeol membuka pembicaraan lagi, tapi suasana berganti menjadi dingin. Luhan mendongakan kepala menatap chanyeol, yang lainnya juga menatap bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu tau" ucap luhan dingin.

"Dia berkencan?!" Pekik chen kaget.

"Kau ingin mati?" Timpal lay.

"Hum, aku sudah pernah mati sekali dan itu sangat tidak mengenakkan"

"Sebenarnya siapa namja itu?" Gumam chen lagi.

"Kau melihat dimana yeol?" Tanya zelo.

"Panggil aku oppa, dan aku melihatnya dijalan" ucap chanyeol santai.

"Bisa kau katakan pada kami lu?" Ucap lay mencoba membujuk luhan.

"Dia .. Anak 12 tahun yang lalu"

"Mwooo? D-diaaa?!" Pekik lay takjub.

"Dia mencoba membunuhmu?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Benar! Dia bahkan membuat bahumu retak" omel chanyeol lagi.

"Mwo! Eonni! Siapa dia! Aku ingin membunuhnya!" Pekik zelo kesal.

"Mungkin kau akan dibunuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau sempat membunuhnya zelolo" ejek suho sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dia tidak akan membunuhku. Sudahlah. Aku pergi" ucap luhan dingin beranjak dari meja makan. Zelo berlari kecil mengikuti langkah luhan.

"Eonni? Siapa namja itu? Mengapa dia ingin membunuh eonni? Bukankah eonni orang yang baik? Apa dia bodoh?" Celoteh zelo.

"Zelo, bisa kau tidak mengikutiku? Berangkatlah bersama yang lain. Dan besok, jangan datang kesini lagi" ucap luhan.

"Wae eonni? Baekhyun eonni juga kesini jadi tidak ada alasan hanya karena aku manusia dan tidak boleh datang kesini" ucap zelo lagi kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong eonni? Kau akan jalan kaki?" Gumam zelo saat mereka berjalan keluar gerbang.

Lalu mobil ferrari merah menghampiri mereka.

"Lu ayo masuk, dan .. Zelo? Naiklah" ucap namja berambut blonde itu.

"Kris oppa!" Pekik zelo langsung duduk dibelakang.

Dijalan hanya didominasi oleh kris dan zelo.

"Lu, aku tidak pulang semalaman kau tau .. Hmm mencari mangsa baru" ucap kris. Bagaimanapun ia selalu mengatakan pada luhan jika ia tidak pulang atau apapun yang terjadi.

Sesampai disekolah, seperti biasa luhan dan kris selalu berjalan beriringan bersama, dan kali ini ditambah dengan zelo.

"Oppa, aku ingin mewarnai rambutku diujung sini seperti rambut oppa. Jadi lengkap aku menjadi anak kalian. Ahaha" tawa zelo disepanjang jalan, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tao, sehun dan daehyun.

"Tao-ie!" Pekiknya tepat disamping telinga kris.

"Yack! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak didekatku" omel kris kesal mentakbam kening zelo. Luhan menatap lirih kearah sehun, ia sedikit khawatir zelo berteman dengan sehun.

"Eonni! Bye!" Pekik zelo bergabung teman-temannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kris memandang luhan.

"Gwaenchana" balasnya dingin dan berjalan melalui kris.

Kris terdiam sejenak menatap yeoja bermata panda yang masih menatapnya lekat.

"Kau dekat dengan mereka?" Tanya tao disepanjang jalan.

"Hm, luhan itu eonniku" ucap zelo tersenyum bangga.

"Teruslah bermimpi" dengus daehyun.

"Wae? Dia selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Dia juga terkadang menginap dirumahku! Dan dia selalu melindungiku jung daehyun! Berhenti iri padaku dan lihat! Kakak iparmu sudah datang!" Pekik zelo kesal. Daehyun menatap mobil chanyeol yang ada baekhyun disitu.

"Whoaa, chanyeol sunbae itu juga kelompok exo kan? Omona, dia sangat keren" gumam tao menatap kagum.

"Kau fans exo juga?" Tanya zelo.

"Hmm, aku sangat mengagumi mereka"

"Ahaha, kau tau siapa yang memberi nama kelompok exo itu? Itu aku! Uuuh mereka adalah kelompok mahluk berwajah sempurna" cicit zelo.

Sehun menghela nafas kecil meninggalkan yeoja2 yang tengah asik bergosip atau sekalipun berfangirl ria.

Ia masih memikirkan cara untuk membalas dendam pada luhan, atau lebih tepatnya. Ia ingin memastikan siapa yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan juga yang mengubahnya menjadi vampire.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah jalan beriringan.

"Baek, tunggu!"Panggil chanyeol melihat namja yang tadi malam itu. Ia menatap tajam kearah namja itu.

"Nugu? Kau mengenalkan?" Tanya baekhyun bingung.

"Dia orangnya" ucap chanyeol dingin menatap sehun. Baekhyun menatap intens kearah sehun.

"Nugu?" Tambah seseorang lagi yang tidak disadari ada ditengah sejoli itu.

"Mengagertkan -_- apa yang kau lakukan disini jung daehyun?" Ucap baekhyun kesal.

"Ani, ini jalan kekelasku nuuna" ucapnya malas.

"Eh? Sehun-ah!" Panggil daehyun berjalan kearah sehun.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya daehyun bingung. Sehun hanya mengidikan bahunya dan berlalu kekelasnya. Ia baru saja dari aula dan sudah mengetahu kelasnya.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi luhan terus termenung dikelasnya. Ia memikirkan sehun, ia peduli, ia tidak ingin sehun membencinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan"

.

.

.

Seperti biasa kris, luhan, chanyeol, lay dan chen bersama keruangan khusus untuk mereka. Karena sekolah ini milik orang tua suho, mereka mendapat perlakuan khusus. Ruangan itu tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat. Tidak ada guru yang protes ataupun berani menegur mereka. Bahkan saat luhan tidak masuk sekolah hampir sebulan toh, mereka siswa khusus.

DiXOXO high school kris,luhan,chen,suho,lay dan chanyeol adalah siswa khusus yang dibebaskan dalam segala hal. Mereka pintar dalam segi akademis maupun non akademis. Mereka pintar berorganisasi seperti osis, kris dan chanyeol dibidang basket, suho dibidang pelajaran(matematika, fisika dll), lay dibidang dance, chen dibidang vokal. Hampir setiap perlombaan antar sekolah dimenangkan oleh XHS. Dan mereka masih dalam lingkup keluarga. Anak angkat dari choi siwon dan kwon yuri. Siwon dan yuri adalah vampire yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun. Mereka memiliki banyak harta.

Kembali kekisah, saat ini belum ada yang tau kemampuan luhan. Karena yeoja itu sosok yang paling misterius diantara semua anggota exo.

Nama exo diambil dari nama perusahaan yang didirikan oleh siwon, dan mereka adalah anak exo. Begitulah orang menyebutnya. Hidup penuh dengan kemewahan.

Luhan si yeoja cantik misterius, memiliki tampang dingin tapi jika dipandang wajahnya selalu nampak sedih. Jangan lupakan rambut indah pink muda keunguan nan panjangnya sampai kepaha malah, sungguh mahluk paling indah.

Kris namja tampan berkharisma, wajahnya tak kalah dingin. Senyumnya dapat membuat wanita siapa saja pingsan.

Chanyeol namja yang murah senyum, sangat multitalent. Tapi, dia sangat suka membully.

Chen namja yang lumayan tampan, paling banyak bicara suka memandang sinis kesemua orang. Paling menyebalkan karena yang paling sering memprovokasi pembullyan.

Lay yeoja cantik berdimple, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apapun. Dia hanya mementingkan keluarganya (luhan,kris,chanyeol,suho,chen). Tapi ia akan sangat mengerikan jika marah.

Suho namja tampan berkharisma dan berwajah angelic pacar lay. Dia yang paling ramah. Dia tidak terlalu suka membully. Dan suka menolong korban chen dan chanyeol.

Itulah mereka para exo family.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sampai keexo room, ruangan khusus untuk mereka. Dilihat ruangan ini sebenarnya tidak pantas berada disekolah, ada banyak peralatan modern. Mereka memiliki tempat favorite masing-masing kris suka disofa sambil bermain gadgetnya. Chen dan chanyeol didepan sofa tv bermain ps. Luhan diperpustakaan mini memiliki satu sofa single. Ia menghabiskan waktunya disana. Lay suka dimeja puzzle, suho biasanya akan duduk disofa tengah bersama kris tapi ia belum datang.

.

.

.

Disisi lain tao tengah duduk gemetar dimejanya.

"Kau kenapa sih tao?" Tanya kai malas.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan kai" ucap tao bergetar sambil menggigiti kukunya takut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya sehun menutup bukunya malas.

"Sepertinya aku akan menjadi target pembullyan exo hun-ah" lirih tao.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu.."

Tao menceritaan saat pulang sekolah ia tidak sengaja menabrak kris dan menumpahkan capuchino dibajunya, dan parahnya baju itu pemberian luhan dan luhan yang membuat baju itu. Kris menatap tao kesal sedangkan chen sudah naik darah, ia saja tidak pernah dibuatkan baju oleh luhan.

"Kau benar-benar cari masalah ternyata anak panda" ucap chen geram.

"S-sunbae, kumohon maafkan aku" ucap tao hampir menangis.

"Sudahlah, tidak-apa-apa" ucap kris santai langsung masuk kemobilnya.

"Hey kau! Lihat saja besokk bagaimana hidupmu" ucap chen menyeringai. Tao bergidik ngeri.

Memandang punggung chen yang menghilang dibalik kaca mobil.

"Tapi tidak jika kau meminta maaf pada ace princess kita" ucap kris tersenyum sinis. Tao mengerti ia harus meminta maaf pada luhan, houuh mimpipun ia tidak akan pernah berani.

.

.

.

Kini tao bersama sehun, kai, daehyun dan zelo tengah berada didepan pintu exo's room.

Tao menatap rak khusus hadiah yang biasanya diberikkan oleh fans exo.

"Permisi" sapa seseorang dibelakang dengan ramah. Yang lainnya menatap kaget. Yap, dia suho dengan beberapa kotak hadiah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Hm tao melakukan kesalahan pada kris oppa, dia menumpahkan capuchino kebaju kris yang ternyata kemeja itu buatan luhan eonni" jelas zelo. Daehyun membuang muka malas bersama sehun. Tao menatap penuh harap.

"Lalu?"

"Ia disuruh meminta maaf pada luhan eonni dan kris oppa. Juga dia sepertinya akan dijadikan tarket oleh chen oppa. Oppaa bantu dia ne" bujuk zelo. Suho merenyitkan keningnya malas.

"Kau memanggilku oppa? Tumben sekali. Sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku akan berbicara pada kri-"

"Tidak bisa! Kau! Yeoja panda masuk kemari" chen menyembul keluar. Dengan langkah gemetar ia memasuki ruangan yang satu siswa pun tidak tau apa isinya. Bahkan zelo pernah sekali masuk dan langsung diusir oleh kris, suho semuanya. Luhan pun tidak membela zelo.

.

.

.

Luhan side

Aku menatap jengah yeoja didepanku itu. Ia terus meminta maaf tidak jelas.

"Aghh! Ada ribut apa sih!" Yixing.

"Kau? Zitao kan? Sudahlah kau bisa pergi. Dan satu, chen berhenti mengganggunya. Dan kau kris! Apa maksudmu sih! Kalau kau menyukainya kau bisa mengatakan langsung. Berhenti mengganggu luhan!" Omel yixing. Aku menatap sejenak wajah zitao yang memerah, mengapa aromanya begitu menggoda.

"Pergilah!" Usir lay.

"Dan kau kris! Urus diluar sekolah saja!" Saat tao didepan pintu. Dan ia keluar.

"Kau baik-baik saja lu?" Yixing mengelus rambutkuu. "Yack! Kau pikir dia mainan hah! Ambilkan kantong darah ab!" Titah yixing, aku tersenyum kecil meminumm darah segar yang diberikan yixing padaku.

"Gomawo"

.

.

.

Sehun menatap tao yang keluar dengan pandangan kosong.

"Menyukaiku? Ini tidak mungkin kan? Ah .. Aku pasti bermimpi" gumam yeoja ituu sepanjang koridor.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan?" Tanya sehun khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sehun-ah? Apa maksud perkataan lay sunbae itu? Ah .. Eiy seolma? Ha-haha"

"Kau semakin aneh" delik sehun kesal.

Sepulang sekolah tao dan sehun berjalan bersama. Yaa hari ini sehun khusus mengantar tao. Tapi langkah mereka terhadang oleh gerombolan exo fam'

"Hai tao" sapa kris tersenyum tampan. Tao yang tengah menggandeng sehun gemetar meatap kris.

Astaga, sehun melepas tangan tao karena basah berkeringat dingin.

"Kajja tao" sehun melalui dingin menggenggam pergelangan tao.

"Tunggu!"

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Up juga akhirnya, author sempat blank mau ngelanjutinnya gimana. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Dan author akan sangat senang ada yang mau berpendapat di ff ini, itu dapat membuat author semakin semangat buat ngelanjutinnya.**

**Don't forget for review, don't be a silence reader.**

**BIG THANKS!**


End file.
